Drive me Crazy
by Tacuma
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji are on their way home in Kuniharu's car. Fuji can't wait until they get home, literally


**Title: **Drive me crazy  
**Writer: **Tacuma811  
**Pairing: **TezuFuji  
**Genre: **Pure PWP, don't like, you better don't read!  
**Word count: **1092  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings: **doesn't the thing above say enough? ^_^"  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **For waraningyo, because she has her driving license now! Congrats ^_^ Thanks for beta-ing this crap Akiko88!

* * *

**Drive me Crazy**

"Fuji, stop touching my leg while I'm driving!" said Tezuka a little angry. He had warned Fuji for three times now, but the honey-haired young man kept touching him.

"But I like touching you," whispered Fuji seductively. "And I know you like it as well."

"Not while I'm driving. And keep your hand away from my crotch."

"But my hand likes it there, and your thingy likes my hand too."

Tezuka took a turn, and left the high way. He had enough of this.

"Mitsu, this is not our turn yet. We still have to drive for about 45 minutes before we get home. Why are we going here?"

"You think I can handle your teasing for another 45 minutes?"

Fuji's eyes widened a little. "Are you sexually frustrated?" he asked.

"No," replied Tezuka. "I just want to stop your annoying teasing." He parked the car on an enormous, almost empty parking lot. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and took off Fuji's as well. He pushed Fuji's seat back and climbed over the gear lever, and sat on Fuji's lap.

"Payback time."

He started kissing Fuji on his lips, not giving Fuji a single chance to dominate the kiss. Fuji willingly opened his mouth, letting Tezuka explore it, which he did without hesitating. He rubbed his crotch against Fuji's. Tezuka pulled away for a moment, and took off Fuji's shirt. He threw the piece of cloth in the back of the car before he returned his lips to the lips of his lover. He moved his lips over Fuji's neck, leaving a small trail of saliva.

"Stop," said Fuji, but it didn't sound very convincing. "I want to…"

"What?" mumbled Tezuka as he licked, and softly bit on one of Fuji's nipples. His hands were trying to unzip Fuji's pants, but he didn't succeed.

"Have me," moaned Fuji softly.

Tezuka left the nipple alone, and focused on the zipper. He unzipped it, and pulled his pants down, revealing Fuji's butt.

"Switch places," said Tezuka, and with a little trouble they turned around, so Tezuka was half-lying in the chair.

"You almost managed to push the gear lever in my ass," said Fuji jokingly.

"You would be nice, and stretched," answered Tezuka as he unzipped his own pants, and pulled out his hard on. "We have no lube."

"Let me be the lube," said Fuji and he tried to find a way to make his mouth reach Tezuka's arousal. "I feel like everybody can see up my ass," he said when he found a position, his butt in the air.

"I like the view," answered Tezuka, and he let his hands roam over the white cheeks. "Lick my fingers first."

Fuji started to lick, and suck on three of Tezuka's fingers. When they were wet enough he moved, and gave his attention to Tezuka's throbbing penis. The bespectacled man slowly pushed one finger inside of Fuji's ass. Fuji moaned softly before he took the hard organ in his mouth. He started moving his head up, and down and wrapping his tongue around it.

"No teasing," groaned Tezuka. "Just…"

Fuji sucked, making Tezuka moan loud. "I'm not going to let you come so quickly," said Fuji with a smirk. At that moment Tezuka added a second finger, and started scissoring them. The blue-eyed man bit his lip before he returned his attention to the task at hand. When Tezuka added a third finger, moments later, Fuji let out a sound of pain.

"You alright?" asked Tezuka.

"Yes, keep going," hissed Fuji. It was a little bit painful, but it would get better.

"Tell me when you're ready then," said Tezuka, and he combed Fuji's hair with his fingers.

About a minute later Fuji sat up. "I'm ready. Take off your pants."

"No," answered Tezuka. "I don't want to leave stains in my father's car. He will never let me use it again."

"You don't want to take of your shirt either? I might make stains on it."

Tezuka took his shirt off, and threw it to where Fuji's clothes were. Then he grabbed Fuji's hips, and they positioned themselves. Fuji took Tezuka's hard on with one hand, and spread himself with the other. Slowly he sat down, feeling the hard penis push deeper, and deeper inside him. The honey-haired man held his breath until he sat on Tezuka's lap. He buried his face in Tezuka's neck, while the hazel-eyed man rubbed his back gently.

"Okay, I'm ready," said Fuji with a small smile, and he lifted himself up a little before he sat down again. He continued that, and at the moment Fuji sat down, Tezuka pushed his hips up. They started kissing again, pushing their lips together, letting their tongues battle. Their pace quickened, and Fuji started to moan softly. Tezuka loved the sound of it and pushed deeper, and faster.

"Mitsu!" moaned Fuji loudly. "Touch it again!"

Tezuka tried to find that certain spot inside his lover that made him cry out in pleasure. When he found it he thrust against it again and again. Fuji let out loud moans, and begged for more. Both of them were sweating heavily. It was getting hot in small space of the car. But neither of them thought about stopping. Tezuka took Fuji's penis in his hand, and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Fuji bit down on Tezuka's shoulder when he came in his lover hand. Feeling those muscles squeeze him tightly, Tezuka came inside Fuji.

Panting heavily the lay there in each others arms until they caught their breath again.

"We should go home," said Fuji. "It's getting dark." He wanted to sit up, but Tezuka stopped him. He took some napkins that his father always kept in the car and cleaned their bodies. When Fuji lifted himself up, letting the limp organ out of his body, Tezuka cleaned the white liquid that was dripping out of Fuji's body, making sure none of it would touch the chair.

"I love you," said Fuji suddenly, making Tezuka look up in surprise. "When I want to have sex with you, you park the car, and have sex with me in your father's car. It's one of the hottest things you've ever done for me."

"Anything for you," answered Tezuka, and he pressed their lips together. "Since my father is home, because we have his car, we can't do it there."

Fuji chuckled. "Maybe if we bring him his car, he might leave, and we can continue where we left of."

"Let's get dressed then."


End file.
